


Beloved Sorcery

by its_skadi



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fantasy AU, M/M, Mostly Bob trying to get Craig to relax, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_skadi/pseuds/its_skadi
Summary: Fantasy AU. Craig has been working hard in his lab but has gotten all wound up due to some mishaps. Bob is there to help him relax.





	Beloved Sorcery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first work for the Emergency! fandom and the first work I've published (and actually finished writing) in a very long time. I'm trying to get back in the groove of writing so bear with me. 
> 
> I've been working on a Fantasy AU for Emergency for a little bit now and thought I'd just write some smut for the hell of it in that setting. Just for some background information, Craig is an alchemist in this world and Bob is a sorcerer that work and live together. There's nothing too much in this but if you want more information you can check out my tumblr which is linked in my profile! Feel free to come on over and ask me more questions if you want!
> 
> This is very self-indulgent soooooo...enjoy!

Bob had never seen someone throw themselves as headlong into their work as Craig did. When Craig started on new research there was very little that could pull him away from it. The alchemist was one of the youngest in the Kingdom and although he was one of the best, he still felt the need to prove himself. This, unfortunately, meant Bob would find Craig in his lab, for hours at a time, pouring over formulas and transmutation circles. He frequently would be trying to find cures for the various ailments that seemed to plague the population. The kid meticulously writing in his journals (that Bob still could fully decipher) so he could report his finding as soon as he had compiled them.  Alchemist Craig Brice was a hurricane trapped inside a man. A hurricane that only seemed to calm when Bob was present.

It had been a long week. Craig had been in his lab for most of it, trying to salvage what he could of an experiment that had not gone as planned. He had come back up to the living area, flushed and putting off enough heat to make the room uncomfortably warm. Craig was understandably upset about the fact that a good portion of his chemicals had been contaminated during their transport to him. Bob put down the book he was reading and watched Craig moved deliberately and quickly to his bookcase to reorganize it. Craig had managed to pull two books out before Bob gently took a hold of his hands and pulled Craig close to him.

“Easy babe…”

Craig tried to pull away, but Bob held him steady. Craig frowned, trying to turn around to look at Bellingham, eyes flaring silver, “Bob let me go so I can reorganize my-”

“You did that three days ago and then a week before that. You need to calm down. Just take a moment and breathe, kid.” Bob held Craig against him, splaying a large hand over Craig’s chest. Craig shut his eyes tightly, feeling Bob’s presence ground him. Bob smiled gently as the temperature slowly started to return to normal around them. Bellingham leaned down, pressing his lips on Craig’s cheek, “Allow me to take care of you. You need to relax.” Craig accepted the kiss but looked to the side,

“Bob…I need to return to the lab. I have reports and experiments to attend to.” Bob let out a small sigh. _Of course._ Sometimes Craig could be absolutely insufferable when it came to his work.

Bob decided at that moment that the normal approach was not going to work. Well it was probably a good thing that he was six-four and overall much larger that Craig considering his next course of action. He loosened his grip enough for Craig to turn and look him in the eye before he dipped down and hoisted Craig over his shoulder.

“Bellingham!” There was an indignant yelp as Craig was hauled over Bellingham’s shoulder, “T-this is unacceptable!” Bob shrugged, careful not to dislodge Craig,

“Too bad, cause you’re not going back down there. You’ve been working for days straight. You’re going to rest even if I have to lay on you.”

“Is that a promise, Bellingham?” Bob could hear the grin starting creep into Brice’s voice. Bellingham couldn’t keep the grin off his face he carried Craig into the alchemist’s bedroom. He closed the door with his foot, feeling Craig adjust himself and push up his glasses. Bob gently deposited Craig on the bed eyeing up the sight before him.

For an alchemist, Craig was very plain looking. He didn’t wear the flashy accessories that most magic users wore, nor the bright tunics, coats, or pants. Not that Bob did either, he always found it easier and safer to blend in than to announce your status with jewels and metals. But there was something about Craig’s plainness that Bob loved. It probably had something to do with Craig’s dedication to his work. Craig blushed softly as Bob eyed him over, hands fidgeting at his sides before he took hold of the sheets to still them.  There was a moment where their eyes locked, Craig’s taking on a very intense look. Bob knelt on the bed, knees on either side, and he leaned over Craig, placing a large hand on Craig’s chest. They stayed like that for a moment before,

“Bell-” Craig barely got out the first syllable before Bob was kissing him, on hand still on Craig’s chest, the other cupping Craig’s chin. The kiss was deep but not hungry. Bob taking his sweet time flicking his tongue over Craig’s own, teasing sweet noises from the equally sweet boy beneath him. Eventually, Bob pulled back to let Craig breathe but not a terrible amount as he nipped at Craig’s plump lips. His hand on Craig’s chest slowly moved down, stroking over Craig’s hips and side before coming to a stop on the inside of Craig’s thigh. Craig’s breath hitched, a sharp intake as Bob slowly fingered patterns on his thigh. Bob nipped at Craig’s bottom lip once more before moving down, mouthing at Craig’s jawline. It was incredibly pleasing to Bob having Craig writhing under him. Bob found the sensitive spot behind Craig’s ear and latched onto it. Biting down, Bob felt Craig arch under him and let out a keening noise, his hands gripping at Bob’s tunic. A large hand cupped Craig’s groin, pressing into the erection that Craig was sporting. Craig moaned and dug his nails into Bob,

“We-“ Another moan, “are wearing too many clothes for this, B-Bob!” Craig gasped as Bob pressed his palm harder and bit down on Craig’s neck. Bob couldn’t agree more, there were too many layers between him and his lover. The thought crossed his mind that he very well could singe Brice’s out coat and tunic off but he knew Craig would not have approved of that. Well, he supposed, the normal way would work.

“Then we should remove them.” There was a grunt as Craig’s hands rucked up Bellingham’s undershirt, eager to touch skin to skin. Bob popped the fasteners on Brice’s coat, “You wear too many layers, babe.” Bob rose up, Craig following him and peppering kisses on Bob’s lips.

“I can’t take any chances, Bob. I work with-“ Bob shifted onto the bed and pulled Craig onto his lap, peeling the coat away and tossing it to the side. Craig pulled off his other two shirts, shivering softly as the air chilled is skin. Bob gently ran his hands down Craig’s chest, marveling at his form.

“Beautiful. So handsome…” He swiped his thumbs over Craig’s nipples feeling them harden. Craig sucked in a breath through his teeth, gripping his thighs. Bob continued to stroke over the pert buds, murmuring loving comments. Bellingham leaned forward laving his tongue over Craig’s nipples, moving his hands down again to trace the outline of the erection that Craig was sporting.

“Bob please!” Craig arched his back, his eyes flaring for a moment, gasping softly. “P-please I can’t!” Bob smiled softly, humming in appreciation at the way Craig was squirming underneath his hands.

“Eager are we?” A nod from the younger man and Bob was quickly unbuttoning Craig’s pants. Craig’s hands were on Bob’s fastener, pulling it open.

There was a beat, both silent as they stared at each other. The air heavily charged with the energy that oscillated around them. Then in a flurry of movement, both were undressed and at each other. Craig was kissing Bob like drowning man praying for air. It was messy and sloppy but they were touching. Craig was flushed crimson as Bob moved down his throat again, marking him along his collarbone.

Craig’s moaning increased in volume when Bob enclosed his achingly hard cock in his hand, stroking him fully. Bob gently smeared the pre-cum around the tip of Brice’s cock, dragging his thumb down the underside,

“Gonna make you feel so good babe. Make you forget about everything that happened this week” As he spoke, he continued to pump Brice’s cock, gently pushing him onto his back.

“Y-yes please.”

Bob smiled, ghosting a breath over the head of Craig’s cock. Brice bucked his hips, reaching for purchase, only to be pushed down. Bob’s hands were warm against Craig’s hips and their grip was comforting. Brice felt safe in Bob’s hands. Felt safe in his presence. Craig let a strangled gasp, a warm wet heat enveloping him.

“Fuck!” Craig’s hands grabbed at Bellingham’s hair, fingers tangling tight. Bob winced slightly but continued to suck, taking Craig to the hilt. He squeezed Craig’s hips, gently pulling back and dragging his tongue along the underside of Craig’s cock. Bob hummed happily at the noises that Craig was making. They were absolutely obscene and pornographic, and Bob absolutely loved them. Bob gently lapped at the tip,

“Easy love. Can’t have you cumming just yet. I’ve got bigger things for you.”

Craig gasped and bucked his hips. Bob grinned, sitting up, and kept one hand on Craig’s hips. He reached over to the side table and pulled out a small vial of oil that Craig kept. Bob opened the top, pouring a good amount into his palm. Bob warmed the oil between his hands before gently pushing his fingers into Craig. Brice made a keening noise, arching his back as Bob continued to prepare and stretch him.

“Good boy…” Bob murmured, enjoying himself immensely. It was always a pleasure to watch Craig fall apart because of him. “Going to give you something real nice, sweetheart. Make you feel real good.” Bob removed his fingers, Craig whining at the loss. “Easy babe, just give me a second.”

“Please Bob!” Craig gripped the sheets, huffing with impatience. Bob chuckled, lining up his cock and biting back a snide comment. Bob pushed into Craig slowly and Craig moaned his name. He was absolutely alight with pleasure, the pain completely overpowered. Bob bottomed out, holding one of Craig’s leg up and back. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of Craig’s thigh and rolled his hips. Craig panted, flushed completely. Bob picked up the pace, thrusting faster. Craig’s moans became louder and louder, his eyes clamped tight. Bob pulled out to the tip and slammed back in. He grunted,

“Open your eyes, babe!” Craig gasped, his eyes snapping open at the command and flaring silver for a moment. Bob grinned, continuing to thrust hard and fast.

Craig felt amazing. There was absolutely no other place that he would rather be at this moment. The pleasure traveling up his spine like a bolt of lightning. Bob always made him feel this way. Bob’s noises of pleasure had grown deeper and more frequent, a sure sign that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Although Craig himself wasn’t going to last much longer either. A cry left Craig’s throat as Bob wrapped a large hand around his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It only took a few more moments before Craig let out a strangled moan, cumming hard onto his stomach. Bob managed two more thrusts before he came with a heavy shuttering groan.

As both tried to catch their breath, Bob propped himself up on his elbows while Craig slowly came down from his high. Craig lifted a hand and gently placed it on Bob’s cheek and smiled softly. Bob smiled back and leaned down to kiss Craig.

“…love you.” It was a quiet statement. One meant for Bob and only Bob. No one else, not even the universe. Bob rested his forehead on Craig’s,

“Love you too babe.”

Craig’s smile grew a little more, feeling at peace for a moment. His research could wait longer. He was content here. Bob had moved to where he was on his side and pulled Craig close. Well, it seemed like he wasn’t going anywhere soon. Not that he minded; he was happy.


End file.
